This study is a randomized, double-blind, multicenter, placebo-controlled parallel group trial to evaluate the safety and efficacy of daily intravenous infusions of Prostavasin (PGE1) in two different doses or placebo over three consecutive days in patients with severe peripheral arterial occlusive disease.